Racing Harts
by MaryFan1
Summary: The Harts take a trip to Maryland to visit Jennifer's father. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Hart sat in the kitchen of their house on Willow Pond Road looking over samples from the interior design store spread out in the table. They were for the guest room being made over into a nursery and she had just reached twenty weeks so she thought it was time to get started. They didn't know what their little bundle was so she was leaning toward a gender neutral green. She looked at her watch and just as she did she heard the front door open and a moment later Max entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. H. made a decision yet?"

"No." She sighed, "And it shouldn't be this hard." She said, "Where's Riley?" She said referring to their foster daughter who had come to live with them after her grandmother had died

"She went upstairs, seemed real quiet on the ride home from school. I think she's got something on her mind."

"She didn't tell you what it was?" Jennifer asked getting up and stretching her back

"Nah, maybe it's one of those, you know, female things." Max said

Jennifer stifled a laugh, "Well, I'll go up and check on her." She said as she exited the kitchen

She reached Riley's room and gently knocked, "Riley."

"Come in."

Jennifer entered the room to find Riley on the bed reading a book. She sat down on the bed, "How was school? You usually have a lot to say when you get home."

"It was okay." She said

"Well, Max said you were really quiet on the way home. Is there something wrong?"

"If I tell you, you'll just get mad." She said

"Riley, you can tell me anything." Jennifer assured her, "It's alright."

Riley looked up at her, "What's gonna happen to me when the baby is born?"

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked

"Well, you aren't gonna want me around when you have a real kid, are ya, Mrs. H?"

Jennifer looked her in the eye, "Riley, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're so busy getting ready for the baby and babies are a lot of work. You won't want to have to deal with me, too."

"Riley, that's not true, not true at all. We love you. If we didn't want you, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but when you said you wanted me to live here you didn't know about the baby." Riley replied looking down

"Listen to me." Jennifer said in a gentle but firm tone, "There is enough love in this house for all of us. Riley, when families get bigger that just means more love. We love you, and don't you know? You've got an important job in this family."

Riley looked up at her, "I do?"

Jennifer smiled, "Absolutely, you're going to be a big sister to this little guy, or girl." Jennifer caressed her growing belly, "And that's a big responsibility."

"I guess you're right." She smiled slightly, "But what if I can't do it? I don't know much about babies."

Jennifer smiled again, "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't either."

Riley couldn't help but laugh, "So we'll learn together, Mrs. H?"

"You bet." Jennifer pulled her into a warm embrace, "Feel better?"

Riley pulled back and nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Jennifer said, "Now, why don't you, as big sister, help me pick out some things for the nursery?"

"Really?" Riley looked surprised, "But shouldn't Mr. H be helping you?"

"Well, yes, but he usually leaves the decorating up to me." Jennifer replied, "He knows how to pick out clothes but when it comes to paint and wallpaper, forget it."

Riley laughed again, "Okay, I'd like to help."

Jennifer stood up, "Good, then let's go downstairs. The books are in the kitchen." Jennifer brought her hands to her belly, "Ooh."

"What's the matter, Mrs. H?"

Jennifer smiled, "Nothing, it just felt like peanut here did a back flip." She looked at Riley, "Would you like to feel it?"

"Ca-I mean may I?" She said remembering how Jennifer was a stickler for grammar

"Sure." She took her hand and placed it on her belly, "See, there it is again."

Riley's eyes widened, "Wow, doesn't it hurt?"

"No but it does feel a little like a soccer game is going on in there." Jennifer replied with a smile

/

After dinner Jennifer looked over Riley's homework then headed downstairs as Riley got ready for bed. She joined Jonathan on the couch, picking up the book she had been reading.

"Everything squared away upstairs?" He asked

"Yes, homework complete and she's taking her shower now and getting ready for bed." She replied turning her attention back to her book

"Isn't she finishing a little late tonight?" He asked, "I thought the rule was homework before dinner."

"Well, I had her helping me with a project so she got started late." She explained, "I though she needed to have a little girl time. She's never really had anyone for that." She again tried to turn her attention back to her book

He took her feet and placed them in his lap and began to massage them, "You are so good with her. Now, it's time to take care of mom."

She looked up from her book and smiled, "I can see I won't be doing any reading tonight. But you do have wonderful hands, Mr. Hart." She purred

"Among other things." He quipped as he reached over and caressed her belly

"So I've noticed." She said in a sultry voice, sitting up, swinging her legs in front of her, she leaned in for a kiss but they were interrupted by a familiar giggle. Looking to the foyer they saw Riley, in her robe and pajamas.

"Sorry." She blushed walking over to them, "I just wanted to say good night." It certainly wasn't the first time she had found her new parents like that in the six months she had lived with them

"That was quick. Did you get your clothes ready for tomorrow?" Jennifer asked

"Yes Ma'am, all ready." She replied, giving Jennifer a peck on the cheek, "Good night, Mrs. H."

"Good night, Riley." Jennifer said kissing her on the cheek as well

"Hey, do I get one of those, too?" Jonathan teased

Riley rolled her eyes, "Of course you do, Mr. H." She leaned in and gave him a peck as well, "G'night."

They watched as Riley headed out of the room and up the staircase, grinning the whole time.

"You would think we'd remember she's in the house by now." Jonathan said, "Now, where were we?" He leaned in to kiss her again

She pulled back, "Darling, there's something I want to talk to you about."

He could tell she was serious, "What is it?"

"Well, I had a talk with Riley this afternoon and she was very worried about what would happen after the baby is born. I think she thought we would send her away."

His brow furrowed, "Why on earth would she think something like that?"

"She isn't used to stability, Darling. You know what that's like. Her mother dies, her father leaves, then Monty is killed and Constance passes away. She needs assurance she won't be left again."

Jonathan nodded, "Well, I hope you were able to do that."

"Yes, I was but I think when she has spring break in a couple of weeks we should go away somewhere, really give her some one on one attention before the baby." Jennifer explained

"I think that's a good idea." He agreed, "We could go to the ranch. She could ride and get some fresh air. We could go fishing."

"Or we could go to my father's." Jennifer suggested, "He would love to see her and she could ride there too."

He smiled, "Why don't you call him tomorrow and make the arrangements?"

She nodded in agreement,"So, now that we have that settled, can you show me where you were again, Mr. Hart?"

He leaned in to kiss her, "With pleasure. Mrs. Hart."

/

They arrived in Maryland around dinner time and Stephen greeted them excitedly as they got out of the car. Walter came out and began getting their luggage.

Looking at Jennifer he fairly beamed, "My darling, you look radiant." He drew her into a hug

"Well, thank you, kind sir." Jennifer quipped then pulled back

"Jonathan, I take it you've been taking good care of my daughter and my grandchild." Stephen said

"Of course." Jonathan replied shaking his hand, "You look wonderful, Stephen."

"Well, I just had a dose of my favorite tonic." He winked at Jennifer

Riley had been standing back, it was still a bit overwhelming to be a part of a new family, "Hello, Mr. Edwards."

"Dear Girl." He said trying to sound stern, "What is this Mr. Edwards business? It's Pa, to you, young lady."

Riley laughed, "Okay, Pa."

"Now, I have Sugarfoot all ready for you to ride." He explained

Her face lit up, "That's great!" She replied, "Will you ride with me, Mrs. H.?" She and Jennifer had made a connection through their mutual love of horses

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. It's not a good idea for me to ride while I'm pregnant."

"I tell you what, why don't we get settled inside and then you and I can take a ride." Jonathan suggested, "That'll give those two a little time to talk." He said gesturing to Jennifer and Stephen

"Okay." Riley agreed

After getting settled Jonathan and Riley saddled up and Jennifer and Stephen chatted in his study.

"Darling, tell me, how are things going with Riley?" He asked

"They're getting better, Pa." She said, "She had a hard time at first. I can't imagine going through what she's been through and she's just a child."

"Any regrets?" he asked knowing that, for whatever reason, Jennifer worried about what kind of mother she would be

She smiled, "None."

"She still calls you Mr. and Mrs. H?"

"I think that's comfortable for her. She's always heard Max call us that. We're trying not to press her."

Stephen nodded his agreement, "That's probably very wise. She's a feisty one, though. Reminds me of someone else I know." He gave her a wink

"I'm certain I don't know what you are talking about." She replied stifling a laugh

He gave her a mischievous grin then changed subjects "And my favorite fetus?"

Jennifer rested her hand on her abdomen, "Everything is fine, starting to kick up a storm."

"I'm so happy for you." He reached out and took her hand, "You will…are a wonderful mother."

Just as she started to respond they were interrupted by a breathless Jonathan and Riley entering the study.

"What on earth?" Jennifer asked

"Sugarfoot." Jonathan managed, "He collapsed."

Jennifer could see Riley was terribly upset and went to her, hugging her close, "It's alright. It's alright."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, Sugarfoot collapsed?" Stephen stood up

Jonathan caught his breath and explained, "We were walking him and Trinity back to the stables. We had just taken a quick ride down to the lake since it's almost dinner and he just collapsed on us. Russell has already called the vet."

Jennifer, still holding Riley, ushered her over to the sofa, "Baby, it's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine." But the look she gave Jonathan and Stephen, the one that Riley couldn't see as Jennifer held her to her chest, said she didn't believe that, horses don't just collapse when they're fine

"Darling, you and Riley stay here and Stephen and I will go back down to see what the vet has to say." Jonathan said

"No, I want to see Sugarfoot." Riley protested through her tears

"Sweetie, the vet will be looking at him. We should stay here. If we're all there we'll just be in the way."

"Jonathan, why don't you both stay with Riley and I'll go down there." Stephen suggested and Jonathan agreed

Jennifer pulled back and looked at Riley, wiping her tears, "Now, why don't we go upstairs and rest? Pa, can you have Walter hold dinner for a while?"

"Of course." He replied, "I'll go tell him then head down to the stables."

"Come on, Riley, let's go on up." Jennifer said

"But Sugarfoot." Riley said

"The vet will take care of him." Jennifer insisted, "This has been very upsetting for all of us and I, for one, am exhausted."

Riley reluctantly stood up, "Okay."

"Darling, I'll wait here for Stephen to come back." Jonathan told her

"Alright." She said kissing him on the cheek

He watched the two of them leave the room with a heavy heart. Sugarfoot was Jennifer's favorite horse and if she weren't pregnant she probably would have been the one riding it instead of Riley and would have been the one with her when it happened. Riley had been allowed to ride Sugarfoot the first time they came to visit Stephen for Christmas the previous year. No one had ridden him but Jennifer, not even Stephen. But when Riley saw him she instantly fell in love with him. Even though it was 'just a horse' this would be another loss for Riley if Sugarfoot wasn't okay. He was also suspicious of the whole thing. The last time this had happened was at their ranch a couple of years earlier with a new horse Tom Raintree had given Jennifer, Cocheese. It was poison, not enough to kill, but this made Jonathan nervous. He poured himself a drink and waited. Now more than ever he wanted to keep his family safe.

/

A short while later Stephen returned and Jonathan was still in the study waiting. As soon as Jonathan saw him he knew. Stephen just shook his head.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked

Stephen sighed heavily, "Dr. Walsh thinks Sugarfoot was poisoned."

"Oh God." Jonathan muttered

"He took blood samples and they took him to do an autopsy." Stephen explained

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair, "I guess I better go tell Riley and Jennifer."

Stephen nodded as Jonathan left the room. As he reached the upstairs he found them in their bedroom, Jennifer's old room. Both fast asleep. Jennifer had Riley in her arms and she rested her head on Jennifer's chest and one small hand rested on Jennifer's belly. He could see that belly rise and fall with her breathing. He had always loved watching his wife sleep. She was always gorgeous but there was something about the sunlight on her early in the morning as she slept that had always made him smile. But watching her now, full of their child and holding this young girl in her arms so naturally, he had never loved her more. As she most often did when he watched her sleep, Jennifer sensed someone's eyes on her, and stirred awake. When she saw it was him she smiled, gently pushed Riley back onto the bed and quietly got up going to where Jonathan stood in the doorway.

In barely as whisper she asked, "What did the vet say?"

He looked at her with those eyes, "Darling, I'm sorry but he's gone."

"Oh no." She said quietly

"The vet thinks he poisoned." Jonathan explained, "They took blood and are doing an autopsy."

"What?" Jennifer asked incredulously still maintaining a whisper

"What's going on?" Riley sat up rubbing her eyes; once she saw them concern clouded those eyes, "Is Sugarfoot okay?"

They both moved over to the bed and Jennifer sat down on the other side and put her arms around Riley and Jonathan sat on the end.

"No Riley, he's not." Jonathan explained softly, "He's gone."

"No!" She cried, "You're lying!"

Jennifer held Riley closer, "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved him. I loved him, too." She rocked her back and forth

Riley looked at Jonathan again, "You said he'd be okay, you both did. Now he's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye. You wouldn't let me see him."

"Riley, the vet was with him. We had no idea this would happen." Jonathan tried to explain

"You promised he'd be okay but he isn't." Riley pulled away from Jennifer, "You lied!" She cried and ran out of the room

"Riley." Jennifer got up and started to follow her

"Darling, let her go." Jonathan gently grabbed her arm, "She's upset. Let her calm down."

Jennifer signed heavily and sat down on the bed, "She's so angry."

"Well, look at all the losses in her life. Her mother, father, Monty, Constance." He explained, "To her, this is just one more in a long line and she may be precocious but she's just twelve years old."

"I know." Jennifer agreed, "But how are we going to make any more headway with her? We had come pretty far in the past few months. She was a wreck, and understandable so, when we got her. She was so defensive, as if she didn't want to let anyone else in for fear of losing them."

"I know and it took a lot to break down that wall. You were so patient with her." He acknowledged, "We'll just have to keep working on it."

She nodded in agreement, "Let's go downstairs and check on her."

He nodded and they left the room heading downstairs. They found Stephen shutting the front door.

"Where's Riley?" Jennifer asked

"My darling, she tore out of here a few minutes ago before I could even stop her. She may have gone to the stables or the dock. I don't know."

"The dock?" Jennifer asked alarmed, "It's almost dark. I better go find her."

"Darling, you don't need to walk down there." Jonathan hated to seem overprotective but he worried over her

"Jonathan, I'll drive the truck." She glanced at the hooks by the door and saw the keys. Grabbing them she turned back to Jonathan, "I'll be fine, Darling. I'm sure I'll find her and be back soon." She kissed his cheek and left the room

/

After checking the stables and not finding her Jennifer drove down to the dock. She found the girl sitting and she could tell by her posture she was still angry. How many times she herself had sat there like that because she got mad at one of her parents for some reason or another. Usually over something she wasn't allowed to do. The girl turned to look at the sound of the truck approaching and as Jennifer got out she turned back to the lake.

Jennifer approached her and eased herself down to sit beside her, "It's nice and quiet here isn't it?"

She just nodded

Jennifer had to smile to herself, the girl reminded her of herself at that age, "I used to come here a lot growing up when I was angry. I always thought my parent didn't know where I had gone because they never came after me but I think they knew."

Riley turned to look at her, "Why did you say Sugarfoot would be okay?"

Jennifer sighed, "Because, sweetie, I thought he would be. I probably should have said I hoped he would be. We didn't know what had happened. That's why Dr. Walsh was here."

Riley looked as if she was considering what Jennifer had said, "Why did he die?"

"We don't know why just yet." She explained, "Dr. Walsh will find out for us. But it might be a while."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and Mr. H." Riley said, "I didn't mean it."

Jennifer put her arm around Riley, "I know." She kissed the top of her head, "It hurts when we lose someone or something we love, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Riley replied

"You know, I wasn't much older than you are now when I lost my mother." Jennifer explained, "I was angry for a long time over it."

Riley pulled back to look her in the eye, "You were?"

"Yes, I was." She confirmed, "And I lost someone else I loved very much."

"Who?"

Jennifer exhaled sharply, she had to consider sharing this with her, she was just a child, "Riley, if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it between us, okay?"

She nodded, "I promise."

"Well, you don't know this but this isn't my first baby." Jennifer explained

A look of confusion clouded Riley's face, "It's not?…but…"

"A few years ago I was pregnant but I lost the baby." Jennifer explained, praying she wouldn't lose it."

"You did?" She asked clearly shocked, "What happened?"

"Well, we had just found out about it and we we're so happy. But one day I felt really bad and had cramps and so I called Jonathan and then an ambulance. We got to the hospital and when the doctor examined me he said I had what's called a miscarriage. Do you know what that is?"

"I think so but I'm not sure."

"It means something went wrong and the baby didn't live." She again wondered about explaining something like this to a child but how many women have older children, have miscarriages, and the children know, "Usually it happens very early because that's when the baby is most at risk."

"Could something happen? I mean, again?" Riley asked cautiously

"Well, it probably could but the chances are much less now that I'm farther along. The baby is growing and stronger." She explained, "But I was very angry and sad about losing the baby. It took me a long time to really talk about it, even with Mr. H. It also took me a long time to think about wanting to have another one."

"But you are." She said

Jennifer smiled, "Yes, once I talked about it I was able to see things better. I was scared to try again for fear it would happen. But I couldn't keep letting be afraid keep me from trying or loving another baby."

Riley was silent, processing what Jennifer had said, "So I shouldn't let losing all the people I've lost keep me from loving other people." She asked after a few minutes

"That's right." Jennifer said, "Loving is always worth the risk."

Riley looked up at her, "I love you." She paused a moment, "Mom."

Jennifer wasn't expecting that and tears formed in her eyes, "Are you sure you want to call me that?"

"Yeah, my real mom died when I was two, you know, so I don't really remember her." She explained, "I never had anyone else to call that and well, that is what you are now, ain't it?"

Jennifer laughed, despite being deeply touched, "Isn't, my little firecracker." She corrected and Riley laughed as well

She paused for a moment to collect herself looking into eyes that had harbored more pain that anyone so young should have to endure

"I love you, too, baby."

After a moment they got back in the truck and headed back to the house to find and anxious Jonathan and Stephen waiting. Riley ran to Jonathan's open arms.

"I'm sorry." She said barely a whisper, "Daddy."

He pulled back in astonishment, "Daddy?" He then looked to Jennifer and she just smiled

"It's okay to call you that, a-I mean, isn't it?" She asked, "Mrs. H, I mean Mom and I talked about a lot of stuff and I decided I wanted to...I mean, you are my daddy now, right?"

Jonathan nodded, unable to speak then hugged her again, "Always."

Stephen smiled at his daughter, proud of her for how well she obviously handled the situation, "Well, is anyone else hungry? Walter is going to be sorely offended if we do not dine on the meal he worked so hard to make and we won't hear anything from Dr. Walsh tonight."

"Then let's eat." Jonathan stood up and wiped his eyes

Riley and Stephen went ahead and Jennifer followed but he gently grabbed her arm, "Hey."

"What?" She asked

"You are amazing." He said with a twinkle in his eye

She bit back a grin, "Ain't I just?"

/

The next morning Jennifer and Riley both slept in and were getting ready when the phone call came in regarding Sugarfoot. Stephen hung up and looked at Jonathan.

"It was poison." He said, "The blood test confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Jennifer appeared with Riley in the doorway of the dining room, already suspecting what he meant

"Darling." He looked at her and Riley, it was still new in a way, having to consider a child when discussing these things, "Sugarfoot was poisoned. It was Arsenic."

"But why would someone want to hurt him?" Riley asked, near tears, "You'll find out, won't you, Daddy?"

Jonathan went to her and hugged her close, "I'll try, baby. I'll try."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, which no one really felt like eating, Jonathan and Jennifer headed into town to talk with Dr. Walsh. Riley begged to go but they wanted to shield her from as much as possible. She stayed behind with Stephen who promised to go riding with her and as Jonathan and Jennifer left he and Riley were headed to the stables to saddle up Trinity and JJ, the race horse Jonathan and Jennifer had bought. After winning a few races they decided to retire her and Stephen agreed to keep her there.

Jennifer was staring out the window then glanced over at her husband, "Penny for your thoughts."

"They aren't worth that much right now, Sweetheart." He admitted, "We should know more after talking to Dr. Walsh. It's just the why is so puzzling."

They pulled into the parking lot at Dr. Walsh's office and headed in. They were escorted back to his office after a few minutes and he joined them.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, sorry for the wait but I had an emergency of sorts." He explained

They shook hands, "Oh, I hope everything is alright." Jennifer said

"Fine, fine." He assured them taking a seat at his desk, "Well, I don't know what else to tell you. There were significant amounts of arsenic found in Sugarfoot but there's no way to tell how it got there."

Jonathan thought for a moment, "So, it could have been in food or water or injected?"

He nodded, "There is a liquid form but we can't tell that from blood tests and probably not from the autopsy."

"When will that be done?" Jennifer asked

"Actually, I am doing it this afternoon. I'm sorry but I have a full morning but I will do all I can."

Jonathan and Jennifer stood, "Well, we appreciate it, Dr." Jonathan said, "You'll call as soon as you have all the results?"

"Absolutely." He confirmed just as the phone rang, "Excuse me. Dr. Walsh." He said picking up the phone and after a few minutes the color drained from his face, "I'll be right there...no they're right here."

Jonathan and Jennifer looked to him with concern

He hung up the phone, "Jennifer, that was your father. Trinity collapsed after he and Riley went riding."

"Oh God..." She managed just above a whisper

"I'll follow you out." He said grabbing his bag from behind his desk

/

When they returned to Stephen's they found him, Riley and Russell at the stables. He was doing his best to console a hysterical Riley but as soon as she saw Jennifer she ran straight to her.

"Mom!" She cried as Jennifer wrapped her arms around her

"Shhh...it's alright." She told her

Dr. Walsh was tending to Trinity but it was too late, "I'm sorry."

"No!" Riley cried, "Trinity..."

Jennifer guided her out of the stable and headed back to house.

"Damn it!" Stephen snapped, "I want to know what the bloody hell is going on here."

"We'll take her in for an autopsy and blood work, same as Sugarfoot."

"I think it's high time we call the police." Stephen said

Jonathan agreed and he and Stephen left Dr. Walsh and Russell to their sad task. When they got back to the house Jennifer and Riley were in the study. She was still consoling Riley.

"Why is this happening, Mom?"

Jennifer stroked her long ebony hair, "I don't know, sweetie. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." She looked up to see Johnathan and Stephen enter the room

"So what do we do now?" She asked

"I'm calling the police." Stephen said walking over to the phone

"Daddy, is someone trying to hurt the horses?" Riley asked

Jonathan looked into her innocent face, hopeful eyes looking to him for answers, "We don't know yet. That's why we want the police. They'll know what to do."

"The police are sending someone out right away." Stephen said as he hung up the phone

"Darling, why don't you take Riley upstairs?" Jonathan suggested

"No!" Riley protested, "Don't treat me like a little kid."

"Sweetie, you might feel better if you rested." Jennifer offered, "This is very upsetting for all of us."

"You're just trying to get rid of me." Riley pouted

Jennifer looked at Jonathan and sighed, "Alright, alright." She wasn't in the mood to fight with her willful daughter at the moment, "Why don't we try and figure out who might be doing this."

Jonathan sat next to them on the sofa, "Stephen, do you have anyone new looking after the horses. Russell has been with you for years, I can't imagine..."

"No, I trust him implicitly." He replied sitting in the wing back chair on the other side of the room, "There is a young man, Dennis, who has been helping out a few days a week. Russell seems to trust him."

"Could this be some kind of accident?" Jennifer wondered, "Like a chemical spill?"

"Darling, it's arsenic." Jonathan reminded her

"But why would someone want to hurt the horses?" Riley asked again

"Well, they aren't race horses." Jonathan said, "Could this be some vendetta against you, Stephen?" He asked, "A warning maybe?"

"I suppose it's possible." Stephen said recalling Joseph and Olbermann and his son, Christian, "But I don't know who it would be now."

"Why would someone want to do that to Pa?" Riley asked

"We're just trying to think of everything." Jennifer said, "And we don't have much to go on."

/

"How is it working?" He asked

"It's working perfectly, Sir." He replied, "I think we have them all running scared now."

"Good." He replied

"So, what should be our next move." He asked

"I'm not sure just yet." He answered taking a drink of bourbon, "But stay close and available for when I need you again."

"Should I continue to work there part of the time, as usual." He asked

"Yes, but don't do anything else until I tell you."

"I hated seeing those horses like that." He admitted

"An unfortunate casualty." He eyed his protege

"They are bound to get suspicious and Russell has been working for him for years." He said with concern

"Just be calm and do as I tell you." He instructed, "That's all, for now." He motioned for him to leave and the young man made his exit."

/

The police arrived and Jonathan took them to the stables, amid protests from Riley to go with them but she stayed behind with Jennifer and Stephen. Down at the stables the officers cleared everyone out and took food samples and water samples to determine where the arsenic had been placed. They also scoured the stables for anything else that looked suspicious.

"Mr. Hart." Officer Jenkins approached him as he waited just outside the stables, "I think we have everything for now. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Officer." He replied and walked them back up to the house

/

That evening Jonathan was in bed waiting for Jennifer who was in with Riley. She was still very shaken and trying to deal with a child in these situations was a relatively new experience for them. But at least by the time their little one came along they might have a better handle on it and he had a hunch,as hard as they would try, they would still find themselves in these messes. Trouble seemed to follow them no matter what they did. But he was more determined than ever to keep them all safe. After Jennifer's miscarriage he didn't want anything to happen. He didn't think she could survive something happening to this baby. It had taken her a long time to be willing to try again. He was lost in thought when she entered the room.

"Hmm, I know that look." She said as she removed her robe and slippers, joining him in bed

He reached for her and and she cuddled next to him, her baby bump a bit of an obstacle, "I was just thinking about Riley. We've never had to explain these messes we get into to a child before. How is she?"

Jennifer sighed heavily against him, "Better but she's trying so hard to understand all this. The problem is I don't understand it any better to be able to explain it to her."

"She tries to be so grown." He observed, "But she's not had that many people looking out for her."

"Hmm." She murmured

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked

"Tell you what?" She raised up a little to look at him

"What you said to Riley." He replied, "It must have been something for her to start calling us Mom and Dad."

"Darling, I can't repeat it." She said, "But suffice it to say, I helped her see that it's okay to love people even when it hurts that you've lost someone."

He smiled, his wife was a wonder, "And you thought you couldn't do it."

"It's still scary but I feel better." She admitted, patting her belly, "I should be an old pro by the time peanut arrives."

He kissed the top of her head, "I know you will."

She was silent for a moment, "Jonathan, what is going on?" she asked changing the subject

"I don't know." he admitted, "I just don't know." He held her tighter and they lay in silence until he could her breathing slow, indicating she had fallen asleep. He kissed her again and reached over to turn out the light

TBC


End file.
